1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing device for editing an image such as a combined photograph made up of a plurality of photographs, and to an imaging editing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known to display a plurality of images on a screen, such as a multiscreen for displaying a plurality of preview images on a liquid crystal monitor, or index playback for displaying a list of a plurality images that have been taken. Technology has also been proposed to divide sections that are important and sections that are not important within an image, and compare image degradation of important sections with unimportant sections to reduce image degradation (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent laid-open No. Hei. 05-083566). It is also common practice to compress and store images using a compression technique such as JPEG etc.